Disobedient
by LittleDonutTohrou
Summary: Just something i wanted to get out of my system. Basically, Zeldris is like Pearl in the Steven Universe movie and the Sins sing him a song to try to get him to come back to his senses. Edit: I've decided that this story is now Seven Deadly Sins x Steven Universe songs. I've wanted to write a few more, but if I post them seperately, it would violate the guidelines. So, here we are.


**Songfic time!!**

**••••**

The crowed roared as the Seven Deadly Sins stepped on stage. Their guitars were tuned, their mics were set, and their voices were ready.

"I really hope he gets the memo." Meliodas sighed, looking at his brother who stood in front of the crowd, smiling and waving at Ban.

Something awful had occurred.

In the past twelve hours, Zeldris had been reverted back to his original form, or, the form the Demon King had wanted him to take. Ban was the first one to respond when he had come back, and now Zeldris devotes his being to serving Ban no matter the cost, much to the Fox Sin's dismay.

"He had better. He's so creepy like this." Ban rolled his eyes.

"Mhm."

Then, they began to play.

The strums of the guitars hit the eardrums of the crowd violently, land their eyes lit up.

Periodas, who was among the crowd, smiled and gave them finger guns. Meliodas did it back.

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you~!"_

Meliodas pointed to Zeldris to make sure he was listening. He probably wasn't, because Estarossa, who was right behind him, had to inform him that he was even being referenced in the song.

_"Thank you for gracing me with your presence!"_

_"Good afternoon, sir. What can I do sir? Just say the word, sir, anything for you, sir! Your friends all say, sir, you don't deserve her. I disagree, sir! I live to serve sir!"_

The beat dropped hard, and the audience went insane.

**_"I think about all the wasted time I spent! I wanna be DISOBEDIENT! I shoot awake wondering where my summer's went! I wanna be disobedient! Disobedient! DISOBEDIENT!!!"_**

It was obvious to everyone who was in on this that they weren't just singing a song, or trying to get clout. They were telling Zeldris to disobey the rules he had so suddenly set for himself, but by the looks of it, Zeldris had almost seemed to _reinforce _those rules.

Meliodas made a look at his brother that said nervousness and worry before he continued singing the song.

_"I've been good, sir, so very, very good, for what?! And I've given you every single thing I've got!"_

The shortie pressed his back against Ban's leg, leaning against it. Ban almost dropped his guitar at the shock, and was lucky it didn't show.

_"It's feeling strange, man. This whole arrangement is gonna end with me—"_

Ban bent over, and together they—

"—_TOTALLY DERANGED, **when I think about all the wasted time I spent, I wanna be disobedient!!! I shoot awake wondering where my summer's went!!"**_

Estarossa and Arthur tried to fit into the audience, dancing a little awkwardly to the music. They were trying really hard to make Zeldris get that this wasn't just words and a melody.

Actually, at one point, Estarossa grabbed onto Zeldris's shoulders violently shaking him and singing along to the lyrics of the song—

**_"I wanna be disobedient! Disobedient! Disobedient!!!"_**

But, it was no use. Instead of making some sort of face of realization, Zeldris just waved at Estarossa, who frustratedly dropped him on the ground.

Arthur went over to the stage and motioned for Meliodas to come.

"I take it it's not working?" Meliodas asked.

"Not at all. He's just standing there watching Ban instead of actually trying to understand the lyrics."

"Just what I thought," the Captain sighed, "We're gonna have to go big."

"Huh?"

"You know, shapeshift into _her_. If he won't listen to us, I think she might be the only one he will."

"You can't do that! That's going overboard!"

"I know you love him, Arthur, but think about it! She freed him! She showed him the way with her love! I'm doing it, and there's nothing that will stop me."

"Alrighty, then. Just...don't overdo it, okay?"

Meliodas gave one final thumbs up, and he began to transform. His clothing became a long, fancy dress, fake breasts grew on his chest, and his hair changed style to a short braid(though he still had the ahoge on top).

The transformation process seemed to catch the attention of many.

_"I want to be...disobedient."_

The beautiful pale face of none other than Gelda sang out, or at least, someone who looked like her.

_"I~! Want to be...disobedient..."_

Geldiodas**(ha)**jumped down from the stage and in front of Zeldris. He smiled at "her" and waved for the third time.

The shapeshifted blond lifted Zeldris's chin to face up at him with his index finger and his thumb.

_"...disobedient..."_

Zeldris's eyes looked past him and back at Ban.

Meliodas frowned.

_"...disobedient...Disobedient~."_

With the final chord, Meliodas changed back.

His brother was broken beyond repair.

Everyone cheered for the performance, but not the Sins. Zeldris could be gone forever. How _could _they cheer?

They decided, maybe they shouldn't have done this after all, and escorted the black-haired male out of the building for further inspection.

••••

**That sucked. At least nobody's actually going to read this.**


End file.
